The Unbeatable Spider-Man!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: 11-year-old Stanley the Echidnahog is bitten by a genetically altered spider, and gains incredible super powers from the bite, however, when villians pop up, Stanley takes up the mantle of Spider-Man to save the day while attending classes at Yokai Academy.


Hello, I am writing a fic I'd like to call _Unstoppable__ Spider-Man. _Basically, 11-year-old Stanley the Echidnahog is bitten by a genetically altered spider, and gains incredible super powers from the bite, however, when villians pop up, Stanley takes up the mantle of Spider-Man to save the day while attending classes at Yokai Academy.

Secret-Universe/Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Children, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Marvel and Stan Lee own Spider-Man, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic The Hedgehog. Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12 can make the logo on DeviantART?

It cuts to a house on Angel Island, home to Knuckles the Echidna, who has married Amy Rose and has raised 2 children, right now, we see Knuckles resting by the altar of the Master Emerald, where he is watching his son and daughter playing.

Knuckles' daughter, Anna had pink fur with red tips in her dreadlocks, wore a red dress and boots, and had purple eyes.

Knuckles' son, Stanley, had red fur, a cescent birthmark on his chest like his father, brown boots, green bracelets, and emerald green eyes.

Anna had gotten a digital camera for her 14th birthday, and was taking photos of Stanley posing

"RAWR!" said Stanley as he did a ferocious pose and Anna snapped the photo

"Strike a pose!" said Stanley, sticking his arm out, with a wink, and then a spider landed on his arm, causing both siblings to pale.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!" Stanley screamed, flailing his arm to try and get the spider off of his arm.

And with that, the spider bit Stanley on the wrist, hard

"YEOWCH!" yelled Stanley as he clutched his bleeding wrist.

Knuckles looked at Stanley "You OK, Kiddo?"

"Something bit me, Dad." said Stanley.

"Lemme see." said Knuckles as Stanley did so, revealing the bite to be bleeding.

"That cannot be a good sign." said Anna.

"The bite's starting to bleed." said Knuckles as he bandaged it

"Oh, my poor baby boy!" said Amy as she hugged Stanley

Stanley then started feeling unwell.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf." said Stanley.

"C'mon, let's get Stanley inside." said Anna as they carried Stanley into his bedroom. 

(cue OP. Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

(instrumental intro)

The Unstoppable Spider-Man logo appears

(****Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned****) It shows Stanley being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, and he is attending classes at Yokai Academy while living the life of a superhero

(****You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed****) It shows Stanley's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Saizou Komiya/Venom, Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Rodrick Kinglsley/Hobgoblin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

(****This is the end of your failed story!******) **It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

(****shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back******)** It shows Stanley facing his friends, and they are cheering him on as he fights thug after thug.

(****Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!******) **It shows all of Stanley's friends ready for action, as Tsukune joins the team as Agent Venom, Anna, Stanley's older sister as Spider-Girl, and Norman Osborn's son, Harry, as the Hero Goblin, with Jacob, Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland-Woods' son as Scarlet Spider.

(****Make no mistake, your time has passed!******) **It shows Stanley as Spider-Man doing a peace sign.

(End OP)

Chapter 1: Friendly Neighborhood Hero!

Stanley stirred in his sleep, trying to get some rest.

_'What's happening to me?' _he thought.

Stanley was having a dream of a six-armed version of himself attempting to kill him.

With that, Stanley shot awake, hyperventilating.

"Whoa..." he said "Freaky."

With that, Stanley noticed that he had enhanced strength, speed and reflexes.

_'I feel good. Great even!' _ thought Stanley as he started running, and he faced a wall.

Stanley looked at the palm of his right hand, and saw tiny, thorn-like growths coming out of the fingers, and strange glands on his wrists

"What the-?" he said "What happened to my hand?"

Stanley then placed a hand on the wall, and discovered that he could crawl on walls, like an actual spider.

"I can climb!" he said as he made it to a roof.

"Alright..." said Stanley as he took off like a shot, running and jumping.

He saw a long fall, and he tucked his middle and index fingers in while extending his pointer finger, thumb and pinkie. Causing a spider web to fire out of his wrist.

"Well, here goes." said Stanley as the web hooked a lamppost

Stanley let out a Tarzan yell as he web swung from building to building.

Stanley then ended up colliding with a billboard.

"Ouch..." groaned Stanley in a flat tone of voice

Stanley peeled off the sign with a groan, and floated to the ground like a sheet of paper.

Stanley knew that there were people who needed saving, so he made a superhero costume. he designed the suit after the one worn by Miles Morales, but it was colored red and navy blue, with red grieves, red elbow pads, and light blue knee pads. and the eyes on his mask are gold. He has navy blue cobwebs on the red top of his costume. And his gloves had pointed claws made out of adimantium , the same material like Wolverine's claws, on the fingertips. His mask had black webbing on it. The eyes on the mask allowed him to see.

Elsewhere, at OsCorp, 3 men were facing eachother.

The first man wore buisness attire, and resembled Norman Osborn from the _Ultimate Spider-Man _cartoon, with DMC3 Vergil's hairstyle, he had brown hair and blue eyes. This was Norman Osborn, the CEO of OsCorp.

The 2nd man resembled Ryuken Ishida with brown hair, this was Dr. Otto Octavius.

The 3rd man was bald, and wore a labcoat, this was Adrian Toomes.

"Toomes, are you sure that this invention of yours is a good idea?" said Norman

"Yes, Sir Osborn." said Adrian "The Vulture Suit grants the user high speed flight."

The suit was cybernetic, and had robotic bird wings on it's back. It was colored green, the suit also had a helmet which resembled MMZ Zero's helmet, but the faceplate resembled G1 Soundwave's face.

"Well, I dunno what to say except..." said Norman "It's not that good."

"Wait a sec, come again?" said Adrian, with a "What the heck?" expression on his face.

"I'm rejecting the idea." said Norman.

"Shoot!" muttered Adrian under his breath as he walked off, stressed.

Later

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Adrian "Norman stole _my _idea! _My_research!"

He saw a project with the words "OsCorp Tech Flight"

"Correction." said Norman "We took your idea, and made it better."

"I DEMAND AN APOLOGY!" yelled Adrian

"OsCorp has nothing to apologize for, you old buzzard." said Norman "Nobody wouldn't believe that a 36 year old tool created Tech Flight, because you never amounted to any success before, you're useless."

With that, Adrian was escorted out of OsCorp by security.

"I swear..." growled Adrian as he clenched his teeth "I will have my revenge!"

With that, Adrian made his own version of the Vulture Armor, but colored black and red with a bird-themed helmet, and the wings of Vulture from _Spider-Man: Web of Shadows_

"Time for The Vulture..." said Toomes "To take flight!"

And with that, Adrian took to the skies, laughing like a madman

Elsewhere, a thug was cornering a woman

"Alright, lady!" said the thug "Hand over the purse, and nobody gets hurt!"

"Somebody help!" yelled the woman

The thug took out a knife, and Stanley appeared as Spider-Man.

"Hey, punk!" said Spider-Man" Ya seen the nearest prison around here?"

"Who are you, ya punk!?" said the thug

"Who am I...?" said Spider-Man "Lemme put my finger on it..."

The thug rushed Spider-Man, only for him to have his knife kicked out of his hand.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spider-Man

With that, Spider-Man wrapped the mugger up in a web cocoon

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" said Spider-Man

The woman hugged Stanley/Spider-Man

"Bless you!" she said "You saved my life!"

"All in a day's work, ma'am." said Spider-Man

With that, Stanley web-swung off.

Elsewhere, Vulture was busy robbing people blind of their wealth

"On to Osborn!" said Vulture as he took to the skies.

Elsewhere, Norman was riding in his car, and he witnessed the driver be beheaded

"WHAT IN BLAZES!?" said Norman as he was lifted up by a pair of hands, to come face-to-face with the Vulture

"Toomes!?" said Norman "What happened to you?"

"I am what you called me!" said Vulture "I am The Vulture!"

Norman was then taken even higher

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Norman at the top of his lungs "HELP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Elsewhere, a teenage boy was there, he was about 17 years old, he looked like Michiru Kururugi with Kira Yamato's hairstyle, this was Harry Osborn, Norman's only son

"What in the world!?" said Harry as he saw Norman being carried by Vulture "Dad! Somebody help him!"

Norman looked at Vulture "What do you want?" he said

"I demand that you apologize!" said Vulture

"I apologize for nothing!" said Norman

"Then, you will die!" said Vulture

"Hold up!" said a voice

Vulture saw Stanley as Spider-Man

"You are?" said Vulture

"The name's Spider-Man." said Spider-Man "You?"

"I am The Vulture!" said Vulture

"So, why are you attacking Mr. Osborn?" said Spider-Man

"He stole from me!" said Vulture

"Still, you shouldn't attack people!" said Spider-Man

With that, the Vulture then fought against Spider-Man, he punched, he kicked, and Spider-Man scratched the chest armor with the claws on his gloves.

Vulture took off, with Spider-Man swinging after him

_'Annoying Spider-Man...'_ thought the Vulture as he was being followed by Spider-Man

"CAN I **EVER **BE RID OF YOU!?" groaned the Vulture as he sent feather projectiles at Spider-Man, only for the wall-crawler to evade them

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" teased Spider-Man

"RGH...!" said Vulture as he flew even faster

Spider-Man then zipped forward, and then...

WHAM! Smashed the Vulture's left wing, the Vulture couldn't steer, and was about to crash

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed the Vulture, until

Spider-Man wrapped the Vulture in a web cocoon, hanging upside down

"See ya!" said Spider-Man as he web swung off

"CURSE YOU, SPIDER-MAN!" said Vulture as the policemen arrived to arrest him

Later, back at Angel Island, Stanley was walking to chat with his parents.

"Stanley!" said Amy, Stanley's mother "Stanley!"

"What's up, mom?" said Stanley, curious on what his mother wanted

"Good news!" said Amy "Me and your father found a school for you and Anna to go to!"

Stanley knew his mother was excited

"Mom..." Stanley began "You know that hero on the news?"

"Yeah, why?" said Amy

"Well, I'm him." said Stanley. "I'm Spider-Man."

"Oh, my Goodness!" said Amy "My little baby boy is a super-hero!"

Knuckles smiled, and ruffled Stanley's hair.

"The school you and Anna are attending is called Yokai Academy." said Knuckles "You start tomorrow morning, so get some sleep."

"Yes, Dad." said Stanley as he walked to his bedroom for some sleep.

(end of Chapter 1)

(ED Song: "Spectacular Spider-Man" by The Tender Box)

It just shows Spidey swinging off.

(****Living on the edge****

****Fighting crime, spinning webs****

****Swinging from the highest ledge****

****He can leap above our heads****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Villains on the rise and the city's victimized****

****Looking up with no surprise****

****Arriving in the speed of time****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular!****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!****)

(An instrumental version of Dearly Departed plays)

Next time, on __Sensational Spider-Man__

_Stanley and Anna attend classes at Yokai Academy_

_Stanley-"I think I'm in love...with Kokoa..."_

_Meanwhile, a new villain by the name of Electro arrives._

_Electro-"EAT LIGHTNING, SPIDER-MAN!"_

_Can Stanley stop this electric evildoer?_

_Find out in chapter 2: "Electric Vibes!"_

_Stanley-"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"_


End file.
